The Chosen Heroes
by ZeroKaze
Summary: Everyone knows about "Multiverse Theory". But if there are more than one multiverse? And what would happen if twelve people from six different multiverse are taken to mysterious dimension, where their help are needed... Rated T for now, possibly could change to M.


_A/N: Alright… No new chapter for CoL this week. I apologize for it, but I still haven't thought completely how to proceed with that…_

_For consolation, here's prologue of my second series, The Chosen Heroes! It's going to be crossover with not two, not three, but SIX different universes! Let's see how that goes… _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of manga in this fic. They belong to their respective owners._

*Computer Room, Location: Unknown*

"So that's them, huh…"

A mysterious man and his equally mysterious companion were looking at six different monitors that showed six different locations. It was a man that said the comment, and his companion responded only with nod.

The man looked at first monitor. It showed location that resembled some ancient Japanese city. It was zoomed at two figures walking through the streets of city. The other was a boy, no older than 17, with unusual orange hair. He was wearing a black kimono with some armor that resembled bones. He also had two unusual looking swords strapped on his back. The other was a girl, seemingly younger than boy, with short raven hair. She also was wearing black kimono, but she also had white gloves and wooden armband. On her lap rested katana. Currently the two were talking rather heatedly. While he couldn't hear their discussion, the man could tell it was something that happened between the two a lot.

He then turned to second monitor. It showed a village which had five faces on the side of mountain. On the roofs of houses, people were jumping from roof to roof. It zoomed to top of mountain where there was two figures close to fourth face. The other was a boy, about 16-years-old, with bright blond hair. He was wearing orange shirt with black sleeves and zipper, orange pants and forehead protector. The other was a girl, slightly younger than boy, with long dark blue hair and lavender pupil-less eyes. She was wearing lavender and cream zip-up jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armour with navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals. She also had forehead protector, but unlike the boy, she was wearing it in her neck. Right now the two were standing close to each other, looking at the village while talking about something(well, the boy was talking with some wide gestures: the girl was simply listening with happy smile).

He turned from this scene to third monitor. It showed outside of huge palace, where there was huge celebration, judging by the fireworks. On the balcony there were two figures. The other was a 21-year-old man with green hair and long scar over his left eye. He was wearing a long, open dark-green coat. On his waist there was red sash, in which he has three swords tucked. Black cloth was tied around the left sleeve. He has no shirt underneath, and his green haramaki is visible under the coat. The other was a 30-year-old woman with long raven hair and brown eyes. She was wearing white shirt with black stripes and blue jeans. The two were currently looking at the fireworks while man was drinking sake and woman was drinking cup of coffee. They didn't say anything, but looked very content.

Fourth monitor showed a town and a huge building that had a lot of people, but monitor focused on two people. The other was 18-years old man, with spiky black hair. He was wearing… only his boxer. His other clothes were on floor around him. Next to him was 17-year old woman, with long blue hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing dark dress coat with four, symmetrically placed, light-colored buttons on the chest. The coat is garnished with fur trimmings around her sleeve cuffs and neck. On her head was dark, Russian-style hat, stylized with a light-colored butterfly clip, which is attached to the fur trimming garnishing her hat. Finally she had a light brown belt around her waist and dark brown, thigh-high boots. The woman tried to put clothes back on man, who didn't seem to notice that his clothes were gone before it was said to him.

The mysterious man turned away from this comedic scene and looked at fifth monitor. It showed a hallway, where there were two people walking. The other was over 30-years-old man with short black hair. He was wearing a blue uniform with several decorations. Behind him walked a woman in her late 20s with short blond hair and brown eyes. She wears similar uniform as man in front of her. They were having a discussion about something, which was probably something official, and while they were clearly superior and subordinate, there was air of familiarity between them.

Finally, the mysterious man turned to sixth and final monitor. It showed city which was the most bizarre looking out of six different locations. On the top of city was huge black building that had some weird-looking decorations. In the front of building was two people walking towards the building. The other was about 17-year-old boy with spiky white hair and red eyes. He was wearing black pin-striped suit, with matching pants, red tie and black shoes. He also had black bandanna with red stripes on his head. Next to him was about 16-year-old girl with ash blond hair, which were kept in pigtails, and green eyes. She was wearing a black trench coat with a cloak-like end, a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a green striped tie, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles. The boy was walking lazily with aloof face and the girl tried to talk to boy about something. When boy failed to respond, girl took out a book(from where, who knows) and hit boy with it.

After watching all six monitors, the mysterious man was silent for a moment.

"And you're absolutely sure it's these twelve?" The mysterious man asked his companion. "Because I don't want to waste spare energy for wrong targets."

"Well…" The companion started slowly after moment of silence. "The Oracle said 'twelve people from six different multiverses'. And when I started search them, the computer always showed these twelve. They all have powerful abilities and incredible strength and most importantly, they have the heart. I believe it is them. They have to be…" The last sentence of the companion had a tone of desperation.

The mysterious man closed his eyes for a moment, thinking.

"Very well." The man finally said with determined voice. "We're running out of time. It's time to summon them here."

He then turned to huge machine and pressed several buttons. The machine hummed for short moment before shooting six huge pillars of light up, where they went through portal. The man turned back to monitors, where he saw same event happening. A huge pillar of light shot down, surrounding each of pair. All of them had looks of shock in their faces, before they disappeared under the pillar. When pillars disappeared, the people were gone too.

"Alea iacta est." The man said seriously. "Come to us, The Chosen Heroes…"

_And here we go! _

_I had idea for this story for some time now. I have mostly planned how I go with this, but not as much as CoL, which gets more priority than CH. Now here's more info:_

_- You can probably guess which manga and which characters I'm using, but just in case there are those who has read only some of these manga:_

_-Bleach, Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia._

_-Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyūga Hinata._

_-One Piece, Roronoa Zoro and Nico Robin._

_-Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser._

_-Fullmetal Alchemist, Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye._

_-Soul Eater, Soul Eater Evans and Maka Albarn._

_-All of these characters are after current events of manga. For Bleach, Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist and Soul Eater it means after end of series. Note that while Bleach and Naruto hasn't ended yet, these are my interpretations how they are going to end._

_-There's going to be couple of OCs. _

…_And that's all for now. Please Read and Review!_


End file.
